I love you Yes, I do
by Starian Princess
Summary: Mokuba says that if you want to straighten out your feelings, the easiest way to go is through pen and paper. So here I am. xSetoTeax


**I love you. Yes, I do.  
**By Starian Princess

_Mokuba says that if you want to straighten out your feelings, the easiest way to go is through pen and paper. So here I am._

* * *

If I were sensible enough, I'd take you into my arms, hold you close, and never let you go. I wouldn't let anyone else have you, because whatever I want belongs and will always belong to me. Not that you're some sort of possession, of course. I just don't like the way these other men look at you, Mutou especially. He's getting much too cheeky for his own good.

I see you both holding hands walking to first period, and my blood starts to boil into molten lava. Even though you're both childhood friends- I've heard- that doesn't give him the right to touch you the way a lover would touch. He doesn't have a chance now, does he? Would I have a chance? If I asked- If I tried to come closer, would you let me?

This is getting pretty frustrating, and all the more pointless. Mokuba says that if you want to straighten out your feelings, the easiest way to go is through pen and paper. So here I am. It's stupid; I think I'm trying to talk to you on some higher level that it sounds utterly unlike me. Not that you'll ever see this of course.

The snow's falling heavily outside. It's almost Christmas and I still haven't gotten you the perfect gift. Wait a second. Where did that come from? Since when do I trouble myself on buying presents when, in fact, I don't intend to give them anyway? See, this is what you do to me. I tried to hate you. I tried to hate you with a passion. I tried to fight that passion. I still do. It's not working, I can tell you that. For an annoying, preppy cheerleader, you're quite the impossible character to hate, I'll admit. It's almost hilarious.

You and Mutou are talking again. Heh. I actually want the teacher to catch you. Hopefully though, you won't get into too much trouble. I know, I'm confusing. Needless to say, nothing happens. The teacher- the fool he is- doesn't even notice half the class, in fact, is chattering away. The other half is probably not listening anyhow. At least I'm one of those who fall into that category.

Now the mutt's joined in and you're all laughing at some joke he's shared. Ah, my possessive streak is showing again. I can feel myself glaring involuntarily- though I do think that it might also be because I already glare a fair lot without thinking.

The pencil-head's moved his chair closer. It's the one behind yours- unfortunately in front of mine. I might just kick him. But the moment I see your kind smile and shimmering cerulean eyes, I feel something inside me melt. I hope to the gods it isn't my heart. I didn't think I had one for anyone else up till now.

Bakura's on the other side of the room so he just sits there and smiles as the rest of you wink at him. No, scratch that, I meant you winked at him. You winked at him? What's that supposed to mean? I know you two are close but what's with the half-way-across-the-room flirting? I grit my teeth. I wish you could show that side of yourself to me.

What can I say? Whatever I want, I get. No wait, scratch that, you're the only thing I want and can't have. Why? Well, because if I take you by force- which I can most certainly do- the purity that you are will just fade away. You're meant to be mine willingly and I'll wait, if that's what it takes.

I sound like a dolt. Period. But somehow, I'm glad. I don't know why. Like I said, you're hard to hate. But the thing is it's hard for me to like. We're in quite a bit of a fix here, I imagine. Ah, but was there ever a "we"?

It's like I'm speaking with two heads, that actually scares me. Yes, the great Seto Kaiba is afraid of sprouting two different minds. Why? Because I'm a muddle if I don't keep things in check. I'm a fickle little person who can't make up his mind.

Am I going to talk to you? Am I going to approach you? Am I going to give you something for Christmas? Am I ever going to tell you what I really feel? Am I ever going to take the chance?

I realize that I'm a muddle when I think of you. Heh. That was an easy one; so obvious that I really am a dolt if I didn't notice sooner. What you would think if you ever found this one out, I wonder.

The bell has just rung and everyone's on their way out. I hadn't noticed that the whole day just breezed by. Now, you're getting up and fixing your books. Mutou wants to help. I wish I could beat him to it. I'm in no position to however. The mutt is talking about going to the Kame Game Shop to have some hot chocolate. Not a bad idea. Of course, I cough; I can't go because I'm not at all one of you. Never will be.

Mutou looks towards me and smiles. Then he asks if I want to tag along. I let go of my pen long enough to say a complete and utter "no". It doesn't make you very happy either, I note. And something inside me clenches to that reaction. Somehow, you care and I can see it. I just wish I wasn't so prideful to decline so quickly.

I want to smile and soothe your worry. I want to say sweet nothings in your ear. I want to keep you from leaving. I want to tell you what you are to me; what you really are and what I want you to be.

I'm a fool, a dolt, a complete idiot. I know now. I love you. Yes, I do. I always will; that will never change. I always have; I never took the time to realize it up until now when you're so far away.

Someday soon though, I'll win you back. I'll bring you back to me, and never let you go. Ever.

* * *

"Tea, Merry Christmas!" The raven-haired boy was in high spirits, a person ten meters away could tell. He bounced on his heel and deftly placed the folded piece of paper into the girl's waiting hands.

"What's this, Mokie? A drawing for me?" She smiled, the excitement clearly written on her face.

"Nah. It's a letter, not exactly from me though." He winked back, his ploy cleverly playing out in mind.

And as the girl began to unfold the parchment, one wouldn't have to strain too hard to hear the distinct sound of a CEO shouting curses as he had misplaced a certain confession he had been writing the day before.

**-OWARI-**


End file.
